


question what the tv tells you

by kalopsia (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, there are other characters but??? they're barely mentioned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kalopsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, she stopped denying it. Because... No matter what she did, "Sayaka Maizono" was going to die in a matter of moments, right...? It's a siren call in her brain. I'm going to die, I'm gonna die....! It's okay. It's human nature to want to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	question what the tv tells you

She feels it in her stomach, a dull, thudding pain. Someone is banging on the door. She hears it in her brain, a panicked, urgent signal. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die...!!_

It's almost like she's going up on stage, she thinks. But everything is like going up on stage. Her heart is pounding at a mile a minute, _don't you ever get nervous, Sayaka-chan? You just seem so unflappable!_ (It's because I'm strong?) (It's because you're strong!)

It's because you've always been there for me. Someone is banging on the door.

She's snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the door opening. Footsteps running away. I have to escape, I have to get away, _they're gonna kill me....!!_

Who's going to kill you? Her stomach hurts. She feels like she's about to throw up, but she's got to do _something_ , dammit! Run away, get out of there, danger, danger....!

...Run where? Go where? Get out of where? Because, he could be just outside her door, right...? He could be standing there, waiting for her to move, come out in the open...

She's scared. She's scared, and she can't deny it. Her mouth opens, her throat dry. ....Is she going to cry out for help? The rooms are soundproof, silly girl. And besides, who would you call for? Your mother? Your father? Your girls?

\--- _that was a mistake. the scene flashes before her eyes and this time she thinks she might really throw up. isn't that what she's living for, dying for? she thinks about the nameplate on naegi's door_ \---

...Are you going to cry out for Naegi-kun, Sayaka Maizono?

The thought of Naegi, with his innocent face, is enough to jolt her thoughts back to reality. Reality. That's right, that scene, it's real, it's not real, it's fake....! It has to be fake. If it's not fake, she's... What reason does she have to go on?

She's running out of options.

It feels like she's spent an hour leaning against the cold shower wall, knees hugged to her chest, eyes never moving off of the bathroom door. At any minute....

She has to get out of there. Weak knees slowly straighten, but her movements feel awkward, all knobby knees and disagreeable joints. She feels ten again, tripping and falling, but idols don't fall, do they?

...And idols don't kill people, do they?

She falls to her knees again. She should have known. This really was over from the start, wasn't it? She was dead the moment she asked Naegi to switch rooms. And now it's finally catching up to her.

What were you thinking, Sayaka Maizono? You can't go back now that you've killed someone. This isn't just a matter of having a secret boyfriend, it's not just a lighthearted scandal.....!

(So that's why I can't get caught.)

(I've got a lot riding on this, don't I? I'm more than prepared.)

She can hear the footsteps again. Maybe there's a part of her brain that's still able to hope. Maybe.... Maybe it's just Ishimaru-kun, making the night rounds... No, it couldn't be. After all, that's.... That's the sound of...

(would it be alright to say that it was the sound of sayaka maizono's hope falling to the ground?)

The door is opening. Light is spilling into the bathroom. (It's just like the spotlights onstage, isn't it?)

Tell me, did Sayaka Maizono despair in her final moments? After all, at the tip of her finger, isn't that the "hope" to solve this case?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah in the end this...didn't quite go as planned. I blame starting it and then taking a break before finishing it???? I just have a lot of feelings about maizono's death and I wish I could convey them coherently but alas. maybe one day


End file.
